Midoriya Izuku's Bizarre Quirk: Purple Haze
by Silver III Jhin
Summary: Midoriya Izuku intended, and dreamed to become a Hero. However, with what he have done, he can kiss that dream goodbye. So with no dreams, no ambitions, except making stunt videos as a living, will he keep on living to finally reawaken his dead dreams? Major Character Death(s) Quirk!Izuku Rated T for mild blood, violence, and slight gore.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, Purple Haze is where things SLIIIIIIGHHTTTTTLLYYYYYYY go different. I've mentioned different roles and when I mentioned that, I meant that it will not be Hero! Izuku. Or it may be, in the future. Who knows? **

**This Izuku is not really a Villain, not really a Vigilante. He merely follows a certain celebrity and seemed to enjoy it. Of course, it will slightly follow cannon. And this story is A LOT different than the others since it shows more of the thing Izuku does. **

**Well, what a boring author note, yeah? Anyway here you go. And slight warning, since this is Purple Haze we're talking about, Izuku miiiiiiiighhhhttttt get overboard when he get too pissed. **

**-Chapter Start-**

_***Thud***_

_***Thud***_

_***Thud***_

_***MENACING MENACING MENACING MENACING!* **_

The sound of footsteps grew larger in these stairs. The figure using these very stairs is none other than our protagonist, Midoriya Izuku. He had experience probably the worst thing that could ever happened. At first, he was quite happy. His Quirk have bloomed! He'd seen it! It's brief, but somehow, he seen purple arms. The knuckles are decorated with purple circles, and above the hands are what seems to be capsules. He was so curious then.

When he think of it, he was expecting maybe, just maybe, the insults will go away. Maybe his friend, Kacchan, will want to be friend with him again. Maybe, he can now be a Hero now that he has a Quirk.

Because he was too curious, he somehow shot one of the capsule towards his mom, when they both were inspecting said Quirks. It has been two years. Two years, ever since that doctor told him that the check was positive and he will unlock his Quirk. But they waited and waited, but… it won't appear.

Izuku tried imagining his father –who is away, breathing fire, and nothing worked. Trying to lift things up without standing and carrying it on his own? Still nothing worked. He even tried flexing his baby fats, imagining it to be muscle just like All Might's, to see it maybe turning a big and strong muscles. Again, nothing worked.

They've tried everything for 2 years.

During those two years, without his mother knowing, he was bullied relentlessly. Mocked, teased, insulted, played over, bullied. What made it hurt even more, is the main cause is his friend, Kacchan, or Bakugou Katsuki. It really hurt. All those memories of them playing Heroes together, to bullying him. Calling him names. Right, names. Deku.

Means useless.

Fitting for someone like him. But now, he don't think 'Deku' fits him anymore. Because he knew, even a Deku wouldn't kill his own mother. Izuku sobbed loudly and tears streaming down his eyes. His mom, his beautiful, lovely, and caring mom. All gone, killed, reduced to nothing thanks to him. He caused it… he made that capsule broke.

Those capsules were containing dangerous and very lethal virus. He saw it. When just a little went in, making contact with his mom, just a slight contact, the skin of his mother bubbled. What seems to be bubbles appeared, and melting, the skin melting off, and the sound of his mom's tearful scream haunted him even now.

H-He wished he was Quirkless. How can he be a Hero now? No Hero killed his or her own mother. Willingly or not. And even so, no Hero have a Quirk as dangerous as he has.

And that's why he's here. On a rooftop. On a used and abandoned hospital building. He deemed it tall enough, and with his small figure, he guessed he will die and turned into a mush. He sauntered slowly onto the edge. Staring at the beautiful environments. Lights brightening the night sky. The sounds of honks from cars, trucks, etc.

His tears still streaming down, but no sobs came from him.

He made this decision. He will not regret it. No one will miss him anyway.

Not Auntie Mitsuki, or Kacchan, or any of his 'friends' at school.

A trash like him should just disappear.

And with his decision made, he took a leap of faith. The wind blowing his ears. He closed his eyes. Afraid of seeing his own vision suddenly go dark. But somehow, he can still feel it. The proximity between him and the ground. The hard and sturdy ground which will definitely kill him. He went down head first too.

'_Goodbye, World.' _

"**Gently Trampoline!" **A voice called out.

And true that what that man Izuku heard saying, what he hit wasn't the hard cement ground he was about to crash into but instead a trampoline. He fluttered his eyes open and found that the ground became elastic, like rubber. And it's really like a trampoline.

'_I-I'm not dead?'_

He felt his shoulders grabbed by someone, and he was soon face to face with whoever saved him was. And true enough, he was face to face with his saviour. His saviour is a man with a refined appearance. He has a silver slicked-back hairdo with a curl at the front and sports a handlebar moustache along with a well-kept, medium-sized beard. As for his outfits, a simple black and red striped v-neck shirt, and black pants, matching his rather extravagant pair of boots. He's still living in his youth despite the beard and moustache. If he has to estimate, probably around early to mid-twenties.

"Are you alright, child!?" The man enquired in panic. Izuku now noticed how hard the man was breathing, and he was sweating a lot.

But, he just had one problem. And he wanted to die. He don't want to live anymore. He can't even be a Hero now, not with a history of killing his own mother. With a Quirk that can kill anyone that entered his range. "WHY!?" he screamed at the young man. "WHY DID YOU SAVE ME!? I… I DON'T WANT TO LI-"

His screams was cut-off by the young man, who hugged him tight and rubbed circles on his back. "It's alright now, child."

Despite the hug, which feels very comforting and warm, he still muttered out lowly, but still enough for the man to hear. "It's not… nothing will be alright… my mom's gone… and so is my dream to become a Hero…"

Izuku felt the hug became even tighter. He was soon face to face once. "What is your name, child?"

"W-What's the point of ans-"

"Just answer it, please." The man insisted.

"I-Izuku... Midoriya Izuku…" He told him, he said it. His name. His prized name, now tainted with the blood of his own mother. "I… I killed my mother… I was too excited… I accidentally killed her with my Quirk… there's not even anything remaining of her except her clothes… The virus… was very lethal…"

The man's eyes widened in shock upon hearing the quivering mess that is Izuku. Soon enough, his eyes became soft, and engulfed the cinnamon roll into a hug once again. "Listen, Izuku. You are not the first child, who have ever accidentally harmed or killed their parents when their Quirks first bloomed. And you will not be the last. And I'm sure, your mother forgives you. She loves you, no mother will not love her children. Even if you do not ask for it, she will still forgive you. Such is the love of our mother."

Izuku hugged him, and sobbed harder. Nodding his head rapidly on the chest of the stranger he just met who's comforting him right now. "How about you head with me right now? And while on the way… I will…" Izuku noted that the man seemed hesitant of telling him something. "I will tell you the tale of how I failed to become a Hero."

One.

Two.

Three.

Exactly three seconds, and then the bomb went off. "NO!" Izuku's shout surprised the man. "No, you didn't fail… y-you just saved me… I didn't ask to be saved and yet, you saved me… y-you're my Hero, mister…"

Izuku did not notice it, however the man was shaking. And if one was to observe closely, tears gather at the edge of his eyes. Unknown to him, this man always have wanted to hear those words. The words Izuku have spoken to him right now. It just proved, that he have done something useful. Even if he's not legally a Hero –he failed to get the license four times in a row, resulting in him to be expelled, and after that, disowned by his family. **Elasticity** is not a Quirk for Heroes they said. He will not succeed they said. And look, their words rang truth. He did not succeed in becoming a Hero legally. However… he saved the life of an innocent boy, accidental murder or not.

"My name is Tobita Danjuro. A student who was recently expelled from U.A High."

Danjuro saw just how quickly Izuku's head went up to look up at him. "Danjuro-san went to UA?"

"Yes, Midoriya-kun, however, I failed to License Exam four times in a row. So now, I was expelled after years of trying to get into said school. I managed to get in when I was 18, after lots and lots of repeats during my middle school. And now, expelled by the very same school I wish to attend." Danjuro explained further. "However, Midoriya-kun, you still have a cha-"

"No, Danjuro-san… No school will accept someone that have murder on their hands. And even so… my Quirk, it's a dangerous one for the civilians. I know, there are Quirks of Professional Heroes who are even more threatening, but mine… the moment the virus out, someone who is exposed to it will die in seconds…"

Danjuro's eyes widened in shock. That is certainly a dangerous and very powerful Quirk. He narrowed his eyes, making Izuku froze. "Show me, Midoriya-kun."

"B-B-But, y-you migh-"

"Just show me. If you fear it that much, then I will stand at least 10 meters away from you." Danjuro insisted.

Izuku nodded his head hesitantly. He recalled the feelings of when he summoned those hands. The feelings of something going through his veins. Like a virus, like a plague. He focused his wills to manifest it as his Quirk is different than any other Quirks.

Danjuro held his breath while standing from the child exactly 10 meters away. He subconsciously held his breath what deadly abomination of a Quirk it is to make a sweet child like Izuku become so scared. And then he felt. A big sense of dread. As if Death himself went out from his throne and paid a visit.

He saw something besides Izuku. At first, he can see a little of a foot, and then it multiplies more and more. From the foot, the legs, the torso, limbs and oh God. He always heard people saying how a Quirk reflect the user's personality. So when he saw the expression on the… thing that manifested beside Izuku, he wasted no time in deciding that Quirk reflecting user is bullshit.

The… let's call it spirit for now. The spirit is a humanoid looking thing with an impressive build. With lean yet strong muscles, and a height that is as tall if not taller than Danjuro himself. Its face and body are patterned by horizontal lozenges of alternating shade, and armour pieces are present on its shoulders, elbows, and knees. It has spikes along its back. A long blue flowing cape to give company to the spikes. Its lips and appendages are loosely stitched, and its eyes have distinct irides with miotic pupils. On its head is a helmet with a transparent visor in the approximate shape of a beak.

Again, its expression still terrified him. With those eyes, and raging expression while drooling like a mad beast all the while. Not to mention, the rather ominous looking purple mist **(1)**.

Braving himself up, he called out to the child who is yet to open his eyes. "Midoriya-kun, open your eyes. You have summon it."

Doing as he was instructed, Izuku opened his eyes and was shocked by what greeted him. It was no longer just an arm. In fact, the whole thing was there. And he mused to himself as he observed it whole, _'Since a Quirk is a part of oneself, does that I mean I am afraid of myself for fearing my Quirk?' _

"Midoriya-kun, when you've mentioned virus, do you mean the purple mist surround its body?"

Izuku shook his head. "No, the virus… it came from one of the three capsules on its hands. The moment it broke… and then… and then… everything is over."

'_Testing the virus won't be a good plan now. It may traumatize Midoriya-kun even worse.' _Danjuro cupped his chin in thought. "Have you any home to stay at?" Izuku shook his head. "Then, why don't you come with me?"

Izuku stood perplexed by the offer, and was waving his hands without control. "I-I-I don't want to trouble you, Tobita-san. Furthermore, I may harm you." Izuku bowed his head further, ashamed.

"Rubbish, Midoriya-kun!" Danjuro rebutted. "I live alone at my apartment. It is quite dull living alone. Having you would be nice, Midoriya-kun. And trust me, you are no trouble to me, boy, and don't worry! Your Hero is very strong so he can endure your Quirk!" Danjiro made the good guy posed, completed with a thumbs up.

"I-If you insist, Tobita-san. Although I have to ask, what are we going to do about money?"

A very audible crack heard throughout the street. "A-Ah, now that's a good question." Danjuro rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Vigilante?" Izuku shrugged. "Perhaps an odd jobs, like Yorozuya? If not then, we can try being an Internet Celebrity."

Izuku looked up at him with his big curious eyes. "How?"

Danjuro smirked. "Quite easy, Midoriya-kun. You know YouTube yes?" a nod answered his question. "We can get paid by uploading videos! The more viewers, subscribers, etc, the more we will get paid!"

"That sounds fun, Tobita-san, but what kind of videos will we be making?"

Danjuro suddenly narrowed his eyes. "If I say, we will be making a criminal video, would you agree?" Izuku stiffened. "It's not really 'crime', to say. It's more of a stunt. We tried to do something that everyone thought impossible and upload it. Of course, sparring, techniques, training, will count."

Izuku seemed to be hesitating a lot. Anyone would. Imagine yourself wanting to be a Hero, and then making a crime video or something like that just to make a living. It will be quite the torture, both yourself and your dreams. But… Izuku knew that this would be the only way for them to make money, without hurting or killing innocents. Well, their stunts might hurt some, but they don't want to hurt them anyway.

"I will do it."

"Splendid."

Despite his words, Danjuro was having another thought. _'Perhaps, doing all those stuffs, U.A might catch his potential and picked him up. He deserves that.'_ At his own thoughts, he smirked without the child noticing it.

**-End-**

**1\. Localized name for Purple Haze. **

**A/N: As I've said, different than the other three. With that said, this is my first time attempting a none Hero role for Midoriya. Hope you guys will give this a chance and see if you like it. Who knows, if I'm bored, might a second version of this one where Izuku IS a Hero. **

**Anyway, I've noticed that Purple Haze's virus capsules are locating on top of the hand, not the knuckles. So with that said, I will be making it that, the capsules won't break unless Purple Haze punched something so hard to the point it went through (breaking the capsules) or releasing it like a pressured gun. **

**Silver III Jhin, Arrivederci!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I've noticed most people are really interested in Purple Haze, and so I've decided to update it earlier than the other parts (also including non MHA + JOJO stuffs). Anyway, just another slight change and that is Izuku's appearance. **

**So, this chapter is 9 years into the future (Izuku is 15, and Tobita 31). However, we will have some flashbacks of certain years etc during this chapter. Now, let's enjoy or at least try to since my work is horrible. **

**Anyway, the relationship between these two was inspired by a MHA fanfic where Izuku have The Gamer and was saved early on when trying to suicide by Tobita Danjuro. Afterwards, saving the latter from the road of villainy after calling him his Hero. **

**-Chapter Start- **

It has been 9 years. 9 long years of being with Tobita Danjuro. And it wasn't as bad as Izuku have thought. Sure he have changed, and his dreams are no longer alive. It's dead, totally dead. With his Quirk, he is more fit being a Villain. And although what he's doing with the Gentle Criminal, an alias his partner was given after defeating three Pro-Heroes at once, was not heroic, it's not completely villain either.

What they're chasing, giving pursuit to, is fame and reputation. And the money that came with it is merely a bonus.

The three of them, yes three because they've found a new partner with them on their sixth year being together, shared a dream. In fact, the only one with a dream is Tobita Danjuro. He do want to be forgotten, and aspire to be hope for the future generations. Something to look at, so the future generations won't give up, and won't resort to villainy. As reluctant Izuku and Aiba are, the latter is the third partner that was just mentioned, they still helped him out on his dream.

And now, the three of them are known widely as **The Gentle Trio**. Completed with elegant and well-mannered personality, followed by elegant and smart costumes. Not to mention being quite extravagant. However, each of them are granted their own aliases, but although different, when they're together, they will be known as** The Gentle Trio**.

Firstly, Tobita Danjuro earned his moniker upon their second year, when both of them went inside one of the local bank, UNMASKED, and loudly declared their intentions. And dare I mentioned, posing. While Danjuro was spreading his legs wide, his right hand on by his side, and his left covering his face with an open hand. For Izuku, he merely he narrowed his eyes and glared to the side, left hand clenched and raised as intimidating as an 8 years old is **(1)**.

Ending their pose, Danjuro stepped forward, with his voice loud and clear. "We, are here, to inflict panic and of course, to rob this quite elegant bank. We apologize for turning your peaceful day into a rather bad one."

Izuku followed suit and gave a polite bow to the jaw-dropping audience. "We sincerely apologize from the bottom of our heart."

Seeing as no one was quite terrified from their threats of robbing the bank, Izuku summoned **Purple Haze **into reality, as terrifying as he remembered. And then, the panic begun upon the abomination looking creature that is his Quirk.

Danjuro stepped to one of the worker there, "Open the safe, and we vowed to not hurt you. It would insult our own pride as gentlemen." To make the man concede even further, Izuku, shrouded in purple aura and his Quirk sauntering along rather terrifyingly, shrouded with the same aura.

As they've grabbed what they can, they exited the building only to bear witness to quite a scene. Yes, only gentlemen will describe being surrounded by the entire local police force, followed by three Pro-Heroes, as quite a scene. Granted, the Heroes are not the most well-known. But Izuku known them anyway.

One of the Hero was a female going by the name Wonder Woman **(2)**. Just like with the comic, the woman while not as strong as the one in the comic, was definitely powerful enough, but however was not well known due to her being more of an underground and prefer patrolling instead. Her Quirk is a simple **Strengthening** Quirk which simply enough, increases her physical strength. However, strengthening for too long can cause a strain for her muscles.

The other two, one going by the name of MeteorJam** (3)**. A simple Quirk which allows him to control fire, and along with its heat. Although he can control the temperature or heat, his Quirk is not as powerful or as hot as Endeavour's **Hellfire**.

And lastly, someone that was the brain, who makes the plan, which Izuku is quite worried for. His moniker and Quirk are the same, which is **Genius**. However, some fans of his, however small is it, called the young adult 'Thousand Plans Hero' **(4)**, referencing the Hero's high intelligence and the amount of traps made, the amount of predictions made by the Hero to capture the Villains.

And so, Danjuro went in to fight them. What they intended from the beginning was the attention, the fame, the recognition, not the money or any invaluable objects. They've made enough money as it is from YouTube, with countless views as many as a million per video.

While stepping forward, about to face the close-range fighter that is Wonder Woman, he still called out for Izuku. "Stay back, Izuku. You're still a bit too young for combat."

Izuku merely nodded his head, obeying what his partner-in-crime have instructed. And immediately, Wonder Woman rushed onto Danjuro with great speed. The latter, having predicted her movement, used his Quirk to repel it. **"Gently Rebound!" **

Wonder Woman's fist impacted against the elastic barrier, and was repelled quite far, due to her own power working against her. A rather intense way of eating your own medicine. Danjuro made the ground elastic, and pounced on it, making it into a trampoline, and with great speed, headed straight for Meteor Jam.

However, his eyes widened a second later as he felt the ground beneath him was about to explode. Retaliating, he stopped and back flipped a couple meters away. He narrowed his eyes at Meteor Jam.

The fiery Hero merely smirked. "Judging by how you make things rather elastic, I suppose you control elasticity as your Quirk. Quite useful, against power-type like Wonder Woman. But it won't be much use to us."

Genius decided to take this part. "No matter how, fight or escape, you won't be able to escape us. I've already laid plans on every possible route you could have think to use for escape."

Danjuro narrowed his eyes even more, with sweats furrowed down his temple. _'Guess 1000 Plans Hero ain't a name for show, and the other one have a good control over his Quirk he can make it appear from the ground.'_ Danjuro dashed again right for Genius this time, however, changed trajectory at the last second and went for Meteor Jam who was quite shocked at the deceit.

"Come on, say it again, Hero. We won't be escaping, is that what you said!?" With a shout, Danjuro summoned his next attack to take out Meteor Jam. **"Gently Sandwich!"**Two elastic aerial barrier pinned down Meteor Jam, rendering him unconscious after purposely making his attack strong so he don't have to fight further.

As for Genius, he already calculated for every single scenario happening. Every scenario happening between him AND Danjuro. That's what he thought anyway. And then he heard a shout from behind, and saw Izuku screaming his heart out while advancing on him. The Hero merely sighed, as after a few moments, Izuku was captured within a holographic net.

Genius was about to declare his win, but unable as he heard the child muttered out. **"Purple Haze." **And safe to say, it seems even a Hero can be terrified by his Quirk. And his own fear costed him his battle, as he was pounded on the stomach quite painfully. He felt like he has been jammed by a fucking bus!

"**UBAAASHAAAAAAA!" **The purple spirit screamed out, and briefly, before Danjuro was about to send another **Gently Sandwich**, Genius managed to be perplexed of how the Quirk was able to talk, no matter how gibberish it is. He was soon later brought into the world of darkness, the land of the unconscious.

"Good teamwork, Izuku-kun." Danjuro praised the green-haired child.

"Thanks G-" Izuku did not manage to complete his word as his eyes widened upon seeing Wonder Woman on her feet and about to send a devastating punch towards Danjuro. To prevent such unwanted outcome, he summoned his Quirk. "Take the punch, **PURPLE HAZE**!" And look and behold, as the Quirk that was summoned was hit on the chest.

There was a brief moment of fear on the Heroine's face, but it was soon disappeared.

And for Izuku, although he was successful in defending Danjuro, he didn't think something like this was supposed to happen. During the two years of trying to control **Purple Haze, **which he learned is quite berserk, they never take the time to test its' defence.

And so, Danjuro could only watch in horror as Izuku's chest seemed dented horribly inside, and the child himself coughing out a lot of blood, sent flying onto the bank. Not only Danjuro however, as Wonder Woman herself was horrified.

'_H-How!? __**Purple Haze**__ surely took the hit, but… Don't tell me! Any hit that Quirk received, it will be reflected on to the user!?' _Danjuro thought enraged. In his fit of rage, he saw a petrified Wonder Woman, not using his Quirk, he just sent a rather powerful normal punch to the temple, finished with a **Gently Rebound** as a material to pin her painful onto a building.

Hurriedly, he scurried himself to where Izuku was. Thankfull,y he was still alive. He noticed that the damage wasn't that dangerous by external, but internally, he is not sure. Since Izuku coughed out blood, it was possible something inside broke which made him bled inside.

"G-Gentle?" Izuku's weak voice cried out.

Danjuro shushed him with his finger. "Don't talk, you're likely bleeding inside. I will carry you to the nearest hospital. So don't die on me, Izuku-kun!"

Carrying the green haired child in his arms, immediately sprinted to the nearby hospital, without moving as much as possible to make the injured child's worsened the injuries.

**-Line Break-**

Now that he thought about it, while everything gone to shit, the video still get so many views anyway. It made him thinking it was worth it to had an internal bleeding at the time. Not to mention, they learned something very crucial that day. About his Quirk, **Purple Haze.**

Apparently, he will share any damage that his Quirk received.

About Aiba Manima, or her moniker, La Brava, they've met her during when they were about to break into the one of the most guarded museum ever. Combined with some Pro-Heroes squandering about, police force, and also high-technological camera system. They manage to get into their security system by hacking, after Izuku broke down the codes.

But then, they've encountered another set of complicated codes. It might take half an hour, but someone called out to them, while they were discussing of possible way to hack it inside.

A girl who introduced herself as Aiba Manami, and self-proclaimed no.1 fan of theirs. Danjuro was elated upon hearing it while Izuku was shocked because he made the connection between Manami and La Brava that always commented on their videos. Funnily enough, the short girl was given the exact same name as her moniker. Manami is a very short young woman with quite a large, round head, compared to her narrow body. She has raspberry pink hair, which she wears up in two high pigtails, wide and thick at the top and thinning at the bottom, the ends curved upwards to the sides at her waist, their edges trimmed straight. She has a single bang in the middle of her forehead, swept pointedly to her right, and very large, pointed-down eyes with thick, heavily made-up eyelashes, two longer protrusions to each far side, which take up most of her face. Her irises are oval-shaped, pink in colour, and each have two circles between their small pupils and their rims, giving them a rather hypnotic look. During their first meeting, she was wearing a tight long-sleeved shirt that hugger figures and a baggy pants, with matching black shoes.

"Are you… possibly, **The Gentle Duo**?"

"Who's asking?" Danjuro hid it well, but he was quite surprised and startled when he heard her voice spoke suddenly behind them. No wonder his senses were a bit panicky.

"My name is Aiba Manima, your no.1 biggest fan!" The short girl exclaimed rather proudly. Like how a fan would act upon meeting their idol upfront.

And so, just as how Izuku described, Danjuro was elated, and the indication was the big gigantic grin on his lips. It is the same grin he gave him when he first saved him, and he told the older man that he was his Hero.

Maybe, just perhaps, the man was truly alone and only wanted someone to be with him.

And Izuku, remembering one particular comment that always surfaced in every videos. La Brava the commenter was. And so he was shocked upon the connection, and ask the very same girl, who later confirmed it. And apparently, she is 6 years older than he is.

"Are you trying to hack the security codes? No worries, **Gentle Duo-san**! I am quite talented in hacking, and I will get this done in no time." And true to what she said, she made them saved quite a lot of time. Just took a couple of minutes and they're already completely into the museum's network security. And so, bestowing the fangirl the opportunity to record everything, they went down. Shutting down every camera, everything which purpose is to guard.

They took quite a lot of the invaluable assets that was in the building. And then the usual happened, lots of police forces, combined with the already existing guarding Heroes with some new arrival.

Of course, after the fiasco against **1000 Plans Hero**, Izuku trained his brain very hard. To predict better, faster, and much more relevant. And so he kept studying tactics. Games like Chess, Shogi, helped him quite well. Of course, he is practising with Danjuro, who is surprisingly, someone with high intelligence, even with how eccentric he is while declaring himself the winner or while moving the pieces.

And so, Izuku planned quite well, even when in the heat of the battlefield. Making predictions, laying traps. Oh, now that he remembered, it was during their first meeting with Aiba, that they –Izuku and Aiba, who only earned hers because of loudly announcing her internet name, earned their moniker.

Funny enough, the Hero Society along with the Government etc, decided to name him **Purple Mist**, instead of **Purple Haze** because they do not want to be sued by the man who wrote the song **Purple Haze**. Apparently, the name was really fitting because of his Quirk which always emitting the purple mist –which he known to be not lethal unless the different purple that is from the capsules.

He remembered during their first meeting, he used his Quirk repeatedly. And then… and then… he accidentally killed two Pro-Heroes. The two Heroes was not quite known by the public, but they were killed nonetheless, after lunging onto him, to which **Purple Haze** punched them hard which broke the capsules, and releasing the deadly virus. Fortunately, the only one to be affected was the two Heroes who went onto him.

It was exactly the scene of witnessing how deadly his virus was, that made him earned the moniker **Purple Mist**. They saw the mush and rotten flesh that were the Heroes, which then dissipated into nothing, only leaving what seems to be a quarter of a bone, and lots of blood.

Danjuro who noticed the look on his first partner, decided enough is enough and grabbed the fangirl along with him, using air traveling of method through the use of his Quirk's technique: **Gently Trampoline (5)**.

Oh, the author forgot to mention. It was again, EXACTLY, this incident, that the society, the Heroes, the Government, rated Midoriya Izuku, or **Purple Mist** as they have not known his name, as a S-Rated Hero. Because of the murder of two Pro-Heroes, and also his deadly Quirk.

**-Line Break-**

Within each days, he wondered to himself. How would his mother feel about him now? Sure, he have not kill anyone since the incident which rated him as an S-Rated Hero. But, he still wondering, would his mother be disappointed in him for the path he has chosen? Thinking about that made him feel sad, and disappointed in himself too. But, if he did kill himself, that will make her mother even more in pain and sadness.

He's in quite the conflict.

He was soon broken out of his thoughts as Aiba entered his room. Giving her a smile, he soon enquired about the reason of her presence. "Greetings, Aiba-san. What is it?"

Aiba grinned at him, which made Izuku feel warm inside, and also a bit excited. Whenever something good is coming up, Aiba would grin or smile. "We're going to invade U.A High, specifically the USJ. Some Villain by the name of Shigaraki Tomura invited us to go along with him to invade the building."

"Then, we best get hacking."

"Yes, but the **League of Villains**, the team that Shigaraki Tomura led, already made their preparations. One of their man, broke through the school security, and stole a schedule. Apparently, targeting the freshman's Class A, or Class 1-A if you'd like." Aiba theorised.

"So, when will we be going?" Izuku asked again. "What will be our roles?"

"Quite simple, Izuku." Pausing momentarily, she continued. "We will be going tomorrow to the Villains' hideout, which we will take a portal, one of their member is someone with a **Warp **Quirk, and then we will be at the school in no time. I will be at the hideout, focusing onto hacking the school's system to prevent for reinforcements. Gentle and yourself however, will be on the frontline."

"Then, I suppose I will ask Tobita-san for a spar, and then prepare myself better." Izuku said, standing up and getting out of his room, revealing himself after all those years. After nine years, Izuku is now 15 years old and he has grown into quite the man. From his short height, into a rather tall 5'11, the same height as Danjuro. He has worked out his body tremendously, but not overly so, to make himself not too reliant on his Quirk. His muscles are muscular, although it looks slender. Overall, he looked fitter than Usain Bolt **(6)** with his current body.

For his wardrobe, it is a code among the **Gentle Trio** to wear something to make themselves elegant, well mannered, and like a gentleman, or gentlewoman. And so Izuku have gone with quite the luxurious suit which he rolled the white and black striped sleeves. Covering over said suit, is a black vest, with matching black pants and elegant shoes. And let's not forget the elegant red neck-tie as well. For his hairstyle, he have styled it into something that would make him a bit eccentric and cool-mannered, so he went for an undercut, with the top cut short **(I will change the story's cover image for the image you're looking for)**. Despite it being short, it still remained wavy, soft and curly as it was before.

"Where is Danjuro currently at right now, Aiba-san?" Izuku questioned.

"At one of the café that served a delicious black tea."

"Figures. Well, let us proceed there."

**-End-**

**1\. Joseph and Caesar's poses. **

**2\. Wonder Woman, just the name, and not the actual strength itself. Thankfully, the Hero was not sued. **

**3\. Meteor Jam, technique from Kagami Taiga of Kuroko No Basket. **

**4\. Thousand Plans Hero is a reference to Kakashi's moniker, Thousand Jutsu Kakashi, from Naruto of course.**

**5\. One of Danjuro's Technique based on the wiki. I forgot to referenced this in the last chapter.**

**6\. The Fastest Man in the world.**

**A/N: This chapter was a bit boring, considering its more of a filler and covering of how they earned their moniker and how they met La Brava (it was not officially revealed how La Brava met Gentle, or if they do, I'm sorry, I haven't read the manga for ages). And of course, what do you think of Izuku's new appearance? And next chapter will be the chaotic moment that is USJ!**

**Silver III Jhin, Arrivederci!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Anyway, as promised, here's Purple Haze Chapter 3! And later on, King Crimson! So, it is here, the USJ Arc! Buckle up boys, for things will be intense, and hazey *BA DUM-TS*. Nothing much to add in the Author Notes except for a few things here and there. Mainly, one of the reviewer in King Crimson requested for a Star Platinum, which I'm not sure whether the guy wants Star Platinum: The World or just good ol' Star Platinum. **

**Other than that, I think I will be making Moody Blues next, because the Stand is pretty unique and would be very invaluable for a profession like Hero/Police/Inspector/Detective. **

**PS. There was a mistake where I actually put Izuku as an S-Rated Hero. Scrape the Hero like The Hand scrape everything, and replace it with Villain. So it is S-Rated Villain, and not Hero. Sorry for the mistake. **

**-Chapter Start-**

Izuku along with Aiba, strolled along the alleys to head towards their destination. The place where they will be deployed to USJ. Izuku theorized that with that big of distance from the location where the League of Villains resided, there is a **Warping **Quirk in play. Why they're targeting the USJ, and not the school itself, Izuku have no answers to that, although he think that attacking the school would paint them as a mark even more.

A day have passed, and today would be the day. Hence the reason for why they are heading towards their intended location. Of course, Izuku sparred with Danjuro, with the rules being no weapon, Quirk, or outside help being used. Izuku lost after a good whole ten minutes of sparring, due to their leader's stronger build and experience. After said defeat, he was given a lesson on how to improve by Danjuro.

Aiba now in her costume, and Izuku couldn't think but she was like a doll or something with how she dressed and with her physique. He doesn't judge her though considering no Villain would wear an elegant suit like him, except their leader –also kind of a brother figure to both, Danjuro.

While waiting for the both of them to arrive, let us indulge into each of **The Gentle Trio**'s likes and dislikes. We will begin Tobita Danjuro, the acting leader. A moniker of **Gentle Criminal** was bestowed upon him due to his gentle personality, despite being a Villain. Not to mention, a very well-mannered and polite person, although not as quite as Izuku. Danjuro likes are simply black tea, his partners which he considered to be his little siblings, and anyone with gentle and polite manners. As for dislikes, it is only those that hurt his partners, and also rough and crude personality of a person.

La Brava, real name Aiba Manami. She is not really listed as a Villain due to her mainly not being on the frontline and merely do the hacking parts, which she continue to enjoy. Her Quirk is **Love**, which empowers anyone who have her affections, in this case: Izuku and Danjuro. Despite knowing her for a long time, she is still called 'Aiba-san', because she quoted, 'I will call you Manami after my 16th birthday, to signal our knowing for four years'. Apparently, the same thing was applied for Danjuro. Anyhow, her likes are her two siblings figures –although she kind of have a crush on Danjuro, gentlemanly-manners, hacking, and spending time with her said siblings figures. Her dislikes are not truly that much, merely hating those who belittles her partners, and those who are not polite or a gentleman.

Now, we move on to our protagonist, Midoriya Izuku. Moniker **Purple Mist**, due to killing two Pro-Heroes, and of course, to avoid being sued by the man who wrote the song **Purple Haze**, although Izuku himself name his Quirk the same thing. His likes includes training, sparring with Danjuro, Quirks, spending time with his family, and performing all those stunts with said family, but ONLY with his family. And you got that right, the only reason he even went to do the USJ Raid with the so called **'League of Villains'** was because his family will be doing it with him. His dislikes are the sins the murders he committed against his mother, people who hurt his family, and those who belittled said family.

As time have passed while the author is describing or more like introducing you readers about our three little protagonists, the duo have arrived at the base of operations. Izuku took a deep breath before opening the door, revealing all the small-time Villains, along with the main schemer.

"Huh, what's a kid doing here? The chick I'd understand, but what's the brat doing here?" The man with many dismembered hands called out, his voice raspy and sounded like he needed more than a barrel of water to fix it.

"Those are my gentlemanly partners, Shigaraki Tomura. Although, it should gentlewoman in Manami-san's case." Danjuro calmly replied, stroking his beloved moustache all the while.

"HUH!?" The revealed Shigaraki Tomura stood up, enraged if the tone of his voice is any indication. "YOU'RE TELLING ME THAT BRAT, OR AT LEAST ONE OF THEM, IS THE SO CALLED DANGEROUS **'PURPLE MIST'**?!"

"Specifically, Midoriya Izuku, the one with the green hair."

Izuku can feel all the eyes on him now, and he can even heard some of them laughing, not believing Danjuro's claims. Despite this, he is not enraged. It is merely words and insults, nothing to get furious all over.

"Tch," Shigaraki scratched his neck rather creepily and deep to the point he can see it bleeds. "I just waste all my time, searching for this **'Purple Mist'** who is an S-Rated Villain and he turned out to be a kid."

Danjuro was about to slam his glass down in fury before the bartender beat him to it. "Calm down, Shigaraki Tomura. Perhaps he truly is the famed **'Purple Mist'**, and if you're that bothered about it, why don't we have him prove it?"

At this fact, **The Gentle Trio** widened their eyes, and their leader had enough. The glass in his hand cracked and broke apart, uncaring to his now bleeding hands due to the broken shards. "I would appreciate it, if you do not force Izuku to not unleash his Quirk."

However, Izuku brought a hand to stop an incoming from emerging. "I-Its fine, Danjuro-san." He levelled a glare to everyone in the bar. "While I will prove its appearance, I will not use its deadly virus, unless you want to lose all these resources."

"Understandable, Midoriya Izuku." The bartender nodded his head.

"**Purple Haze."** With an utter of its name, his Quirk appeared by his side while glowing with purple aura, startling some who was laughing earlier at the sudden appearance, especially the sudden mist that just appeared out of nowhere. Some of them shakily tried to get away from the purple abomination that is **Purple Haze**, who is growling like always while drooling. His slitted eyes glaring at anyone, except his Master's partners. Izuku will him to bring up a fist, showing its yellow capsules that contained the deadly virus. "The virus, that can kills anything in seconds, are contained within these capsules." And just like that, **Purple Haze **disappears.

"Tch." Shigaraki merely clicked his tongue, and looked away. He still eyes everyone, including him. "As you all know, today we will be raiding USJ, and our main objective will be revealed once wet there." As he finished, **The Gentle Trio** was suspicious of how discreet the raid is. "Most of us here will be on the frontline except La Brava," pointing a thumb to Aiba, "who will be here, controlling the security system, including alarms, and such, in case someone managed to shrug off our main electric interceptor."

He levelled a hidden glare at everyone again, before speaking up. "Anymore questions?"

**-Line Break-**

Unforeseen Stimulation Joint, or USJ for short, is an enormous building, made specifically for Hero Training Class which focused on rescuing operations. There are sections for flood zone, earthquake, flood, and many others. The main Hero, who is also a staff of U.A High, is none other than the rescue specialist Hero, Thirteen. His Quirk is **Black Hole**. His Quirk is just as what it said, a black hole which sucked in everything, a great Quirk for rescuing, sucking every rubbles and debris, but is dangerous, for one wrong move and he could have sucked in a civilian.

It was in this building, and also said Hero, which the Hero Class of 1-A witnessed. The Class of 1-A was accompanied Eraserhead, an underground Hero who is well-known, but quite bit unknown due to the fact he preferred doing his job without the media going all over him. The man literally looked like he didn't sleep for days. This is due to his Quirk, **Erase**, which erase the Quirk of those he sets his sight on, which can cause quite the eye dry, due to the fact he need to keep his sight on if he needs his Quirk to work.

"Welcome to the Unforeseen Stimulation Joint, or USJ, Class 1-A! I have been expecting your arrivals!" Thirteen joyfully welcomed them.

"Ah, it truly is him, Iida-kun!" One of the class student, Uraraka Ochaco, exclaimed while talking to his friend, Iida Tenya, the brother of the Pro-Hero Ingenium. The Quirks of these two are **Gravity Manipulation **and **Turbo** respectively.

"Yes, please behave yourself, Uraraka-san." Iida heaved a sigh, although a smile was etched on his face, not that you can really see it due to him wearing a robot-like mask.

However exceptional they may be, the student of 1-A who stood out the most is one ash-blond hair teen. With quite the impressive build, Quirk, and personality to match, Bakugou Katsuki is a teen who aimed for the number one spot. While before, he was quite arrogant to say the least, he is quite reformed now. This is due to the disappearance of Midoriya Izuku, who he bullied quite a lot before said disappearance, and the death of Midoriya Inko, the mother of said boy, whose death was only confirmed after weeks of investigation.

Safe to say, he regretted what he did to his formerly best friend. He is not the best of friend, he tormented Izuku. He is disgusted with himself. He kept thinking, every day, every night, that perhaps, Izuku wouldn't be gone, if he did not torment him just for the sake of being superior. Due to this: He do not want to be the number one Hero just for his sake, but he would do it in the name of his still missing friend, Midoriya Izuku.

As for his Quirk, it is **Explosion**. Just as the name explained, he can literally make anything explode. This is due to the fact that his sweat, is made of nitro-glycerine, a highly flammable or explosive chemical. The more he sweat, the bigger the boom.

"Thirteen, where is All Might?" Eraserhead, or Aizawa Shouta, asked out.

The Rescue Specialist wryly chuckled, "He seemed to outdo himself in the morning, and is now taking a rest in the teacher's lounge."

Before Eraserhead could say anything though, Bakugou grabbed everyone's attention. "Were they always there?" Everyone glanced towards where the blonde pointed his finger at, and found what seems to be a purple mass of vortex, and out came lots of Villains, not that they know.

"Are they like the robot Villains" Kirishima Eijiro asked, a spiky red haired teen with an impressive build with an average height, whose Quirk is **Hardening**. Quite a simple Quirk, for a man whose determination and personality is quite off the charts. He admired manly traits, such as courageous, bravery, and of course, heroic deeds. He can use his Quirk for defence and offense, like a certain unblockable attack **(1)**.

Eraserhead narrowed his eyes, and brought up an arm to stop his class from advancing. "No, those are real Villains! What are they doing here!?" He was about to leap towards the fray, but something popped up. Something that made his blood freeze. _'What is that Villain doing here!? This is bad!' _

True to what the readers have theorized, it was because of Midoriya Izuku's appearance. However, it was not only Eraserhead, as Bakugou is also quite in shock.

"Sensei, what's wrong? You seem a bit pale." Iida enquired, growing rather worried.

"Listen up for what I am about to say, you too, Thirteen, since you do not know much about Villains and only a specialist in rescuing." He inhaled, to make everyone heard him voice, also unintentionally making the Villains heard it too. "Whatever you do, do not, and I repeat, DO NOT engage the Villain with the green hair! Even if you have to engage him, do not go into his range!"

Everyone, even Thirteen and Bakugou, are shocked by the sudden instructions. They looked towards the green hair Villain, and they could only look sadly due to the fact someone of their age have become a Villain. He must led quite the life, to break to that point.

"That Villain, is none other than the S-Rated Villain, **Purple Mist**! Just small contact with his Quirk, and you're all done! Not only we do not have an antidote for his Quirk, the infection is far too quick before we can even do anything to heal it!" Eraserhead ordered out, again making everyone shocked, with the fact that someone of their age is an S-Rated Villain. _'This situation went from bad to worse! If he wasn't there, I can just leap there and engage them! But I can't keep an eye on him to cancel out his Quirk while fighting the others!' _

Bakugou however was sweating lots due to the sight of Izuku, _'You're lying right…? You're a Villain? What's this about, D-Izuku!? What happened!?'_

'_I have no choice but to engage!' _Eraserhead leapt towards the fray, immediately cancelling out a Quirk or two, knocking them out of consciousness with a vicious kicks. He dodged a strike, and countered with a devastating punch to the attacker's abdomen. He decided to use his capture weapon that is his scarves, attacking three Villains instantly, making a quick work out of them.

Meanwhile, with Izuku and Danjuro, the both of them were conversing with each other. "It seems we're the first one to ever raid U.A High, Izuku?"

"Yes, it seems so." Izuku nodded his head.

"Tobita Danjuro, Midoriya Izuku." The two looked towards the misty bartender, who's all mist now except what seems to be plate guard around his neck. "You will be coming with me, for the both your Quirks are quite useful for the students from getting out of the joint."

The two of them nodded their heads, and they found themselves in darkness, returning back to the light after a few seconds. The three of them stood menacingly in front of the students. Decided to make some fun of it, Izuku and Danjuro stepped to the front, raising an invisible eyebrow from Kurogiri, the bartender.

The two were side by side, before posing rather intimidatingly, letting one of their arm laid limply while leaning on side towards the students, glaring all the while. "We won't let you pass, Heroes."

While the pose and the words itself were intimidating, it was soon broken apart however, as the two of them broke into grins and high fiving each other. "That's so cool, Danjuro-san! That would make quite the views!"

"Yes, indeed, Izuku!" Bakugou, hearing the name, widened his eyes in shock. "It is unfortunate however, considering we won't get views since this will be unrecorded."

Izuku nodded his head, searching for a familiar student and then he found him. He found himself smiling despite all the pain he received from him. His eyes managed to get tears on, about to cry, he wiped his eyes, confusing the students. "Hey, Kacchan! I'm glad you got enrolled to U.A! Not that I'd doubt you!"

Everyone was confused except Danjuro about the sudden exclaim. However, another one was not confused, and that is Bakugou Katsuki. He took a shaky step forwards, with a scared eyes as if he just seen a ghost. "I-Izuku, is t-that you? What happened to you, why are you with them?"

Thirteen stepped next to Bakugou, "Do you know him?"

Bakugou nodded his head rather reluctantly, "Yeah, although, for one reason or another, he disappeared when we were 6 years old…"

"I have to, Kacchan." Izuku cut any words that were about to be said, bringing everyone's attention onto him. "My mother, the reason why there's no body of her left to prove her death, the reason why she's dead, it's all because of me, Kacchan."

"WHAT!?" They asked, some are enraged, some shocked, some in a state of unbelief.

"That's why I ran away, and it's also how I met Danjuro-san," pointing to Danjuro behind him, who give an elegant bow, "after a failed suicide attempt." It brought another shock through the whole class again, except Kurogiri.

"W-What do you mean it's because of you Auntie Inko died?"

"It's because of my Quirk. It's too dangerous for everyone, including myself. The virus is so lethal that it can decompose all the flesh within seconds, hence the reason why there's only clothes left of my mother." Izuku explained, shaking his heads as if saying 'what can you do'. "It's why I resort to this, being a Villain, no one would want a Hero with a Quirk as dangerous as mine."

"B-But, Izu-"

"Kacchan, please, call me Deku, I kind of missed that nickname you had for me. It wouldn't be fair if it was only me that's using our childhood nickname."

Bakugou looked like he swallowed a quite bitter pill as he nodded reluctantly. "Fine, Deku… But my point still stands, even if your Quirk is dangerous, there are other Quirks who are dangerous too, even mine, even Thirteen's."

"That's true, but mine take 'deadly' to the next level, and of course, my kill of two Pro-Heroes ain't helping the case, which is the reason I'm given the name **'Purple Mist'** and being rated as an S-Rated Villain." Izuku explained.

"Why are you not fighting us, just like how all those thugs are fighting Aizawa-sensei now?" Kirishima enquired, deciding to be brave and deep inside him, believed that this kid, a kid who's the same as them, are not as bad as some Villains despite his kills.

"Well, our objectives here, are to hold you off from calling any reinforcements of course."

Another showed up, a girl with a rather long earlobes, "Can you show us your so called 'deadly to the next level' Quirk? If not, you can just tell us its name."

"**Purple Haze, **and in case you're wondering, yes, the song **Purple Haze**." Izuku and Danjuro looked at each other with sweat dropping down as the girl seems to grow a stars in her eyes as he said **Purple Haze**. "That reminds me, Kurogiri-san, what truly is our objective raiding USJ here?"

Kurogiri walked to his side, explaining to everyone present. "We apologize for your lessons being interrupted," Danjuro 'hmm' in amazement of his manners, "however, we are here with the objective to kill, the Number 1 Hero, The Symbol of Peace, All Might." Now he have a shocked look as his face, spitting the black tea he was drinking.

Not just him however, as everyone that heard his declaration was shocked to the core. And Izuku, he looked as if someone just shot him in to the heart. Villain as he may be, he still adore All Might, and the Number 1 Hero is still his idol.

"Of course, we have our own weapon to kill him. We have prepared for this very day." Looking towards the two of them, he decided to head to Shigaraki, "I leave the task of guarding this door to you both." And with that, he warped himself next to Shigaraki.

"S-Secret weapon?" Izuku began, glancing towards the spot where Kurogiri, and Shigaraki are. Now that he looked, there is an enormous figure down there, coloured black, with what seemed to be a ripped pants, and visible brain on its head, not to mention that beak of a bird as its mouth. "That thing!? Danjuro-san, were you told of this plan as well?"

Danjuro shook his head, "I'm afraid not, Izuku. I accepted this raid because I thought they were like us, to gain reputation, fame, or at least, maybe stole a certain specific items." He narrowed his eyes at Izuku as he continued, "You know what this mean now don't you?"

Izuku nodded his head, while the others are dreading the answers. "Of course. Who's the fastest among in your class?" The class was in shock at first, but after a moment, a teen with an impressive height, Iida Tenya, walked to them.

"I am! Why do you need me, Villain?"

Izuku and Danjuro nodded their head at each other, before giving way to the student. "Go, alarm all the staffs. We may be Villain…"

"But we do not allow killing as our daily activities if we can help it. For that is not how a gentleman behaves." Danjuro continued.

Iida hesitantly looked behind, as he nodded his head at them all. "I will be right back with help, everyone!"

"Why you t-"

"It's because, despite being a Villain…" Izuku cut him off, a wry smile taking place on his lips. "…he's still my idol, that All Might."

Everyone was shocked except Bakugou, who smirked after listening to what he said. Suddenly, a dark purple vortex swallowed up Danjuro, and later, the man disappeared along with the portal. Izuku didn't mind it at first, for the first few seconds, but then his eyes widened in shock, after he heard a huge boom. He sprinted his way to the stairs to see what caused such a shake.

What he saw, made every blood in his eyes turned cold.

There, on the crater, along with an injured, and bloodied, Eraserhead, was Danjuro, who was unconscious, with blood flowing from his temple, having a rather thick bruised mark. If that was not enough, Aiba was also there, looking quite shocked, both of her sudden appearance there, and also of Danjuro's state.

"DANJUROOOOOOO!"

**-Line Break- **

"DANJUROOOOOOO!" Izuku screamed, running all the way to Danjuro's, he saw all the blood that was in his hands as he hold his older brother, and he was reminded me of when he was panicking of his mother's death. "BASTARD, WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR!?" He screamed enraged at Shigaraki, who had a rather nasty smirked behind all those hands.

"He outlived his usefulness. Seriously, intentionally letting the door open after deciding that you will not allow killing?" Shigaraki then turned furious. "WHAT KIND OF VILLAIN DOES THAT, HUH!?"

"WE'RE NOT THE TYPE OF VILLAINS, WHO WENT ALL AROUND CAUSING DEATHS TO EVERY PLACE WE STEPPED ON!" Aiba suddenly turned nervous, as she saw Izuku getting even more furious. The purple aura around him also glowed even brighter. "We… We, you stupid excuse of a human, are marks, marks of a sign to not give up. We became what we are, so we can be a warning to all those people out there, of what happen if you give up!"

"Huh?" The blue haired Villain tilted his head mockingly. "I'm afraid I don't get what you mean."

"I wouldn't mind all this, I would have just let you go… but after hurting Danjuro-san to this extent," the aura skyrocketed brightly, "Do you think I would just let you go?"

"Of course, because you can't do anything about it." Was the smug reply.

"**PU-" **

_***BAAAAAAAAAMMMMM!* **_

A loud bam, followed by a crash was heard.

"**I've found a rather panicking Young Iida, sprinting all the while. So I cut my conversation with Principal Nezu short, and came here as fast I can."** A commanding voice was heard. **"But to think… to think it was to this extent, to the point one of my colleagues heavily injured, the situation is dire than what I have expected!" **The smoke dissipated, revealing All Might, who lack his signature smile.

"**Fear not! For I am here!" **

_***KABAAAAAAAAAMM!***_

All Might posed, spreading his legs, both hands on each sides, flexing his impressive build to the world. After the pose, he was immediately next to Eraserhead, next to him, Izuku could feel the power radiating off him. Izuku could hear his fanboy side losing its mind.

However, he was still enraged at Shigaraki. He will crush that bastard, turn him into a mushy piece of shit!

"All Might, ho-"

"DON'T YOU IGNORE ME, YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" **Purple Haze **immediately went to his side, shocking All Might, who recognized said spirit, and who it belonged to. "YOU BASTARD THINK YOU CAN JUST HURT DANJURO-SAN AND GET AWAY WITH IT!?"

"**UBASHHAAAAAAAAA!" Purple Haze** let out his signature cry towards Tomura, in an impressive speed, but was blocked by the black looking thing. **Purple Haze** growled more, and he gritted his teeth even harder.

Shigaraki wagged his finger in a 'no, no' gesture. "A mob monster should make way for the boss. Kurogiri." With that said, Izuku was teleported, and not only him, he can see a few portals swallowing up some of the U.A students.

After a moment of darkness, he found himself with two U.A Students. One of them was a girl, with green hair who resembled a frog, and a rather short teen, who looked like a grape. The two of them have different reactions of his arrival. The girl was rather unnerved but still have her composure, while the other completely shit himself.

He walked to rail-edge to see, a group of Villains grouping themselves on the water. Izuku hummed disinterestedly, finding this to be easier than he thought. "I have no time for trash like you, when I have an important matters like saving Danjuro-san." Summoning his Quirk, he willed him to drop one of the capsule towards the Villain, hitting on his head. The impact was not too weak, which was good, because the capsule cracked, and after a few ominous cracks, it finally broke.

_***PPPSSSSSSHHHHHHHHTTT* **_

Purple mists sticks around them, fluttering around them. Then, they screamed, writhed in agony, as the infection kicked in. The two U.A Students watched in horror, as they saw their skins began melting, turning into mush. One of the Villain was unlucky to have the virus affected him the strongest, indicated by the visible skull that now replaced his previously dangerous looking face.

The purple boy, whose name is Mineta Minoru, vomited due to the sight, coughing badly, with Asui Tsuyui, the girl resembling a frog, comforted him by rubbing his back.

"You two, bring me to the central plaza again." Izuku commanded them with a glare, a glare which glowed a purple hue at the corner of his eyes.

"Y-yes, as you please."

**-Line Break-**

All Might glanced towards the two Villain, one of them unconscious, and the other a girl with vibrant red hair. He theorized that the pair was betrayed, if the crying girl was any indication. He felt his rage surface again, these Villains are despicable! Betraying their own allies! Despicable, most despicable!

"**Don't expect me to go easy, Villain."** He spoke with a no bullshit tone. He appeared next to Shigaraki, who widened his eyes in shock. He couldn't do anything but endure the huge pain that entered his system as his temple was punched quite powerfully, sending him flying a nearby building.

Kurogiri, who's in the same state as Shigaraki, thought, _'W-What is that speed!? H-He shouldn't even be this fast!'_

Shigaraki stepped out of the rubbles, looking quite bruised and sporting a bleeding temple, not unlike Danjuro. "NOMU! KILL ALL MIGHT HERE AND NOW!"

The sudden shout alarmed the Hero, and he raised his arms to block whatever's coming. It proved to be a wise move, as a moment later, he felt a rather powerful hit made by whatever the black thing –Nomu, was. "Meet the Anti-Symbol of Peace, or Nomu! It is specifically made to combat you at 100%! Prepare to meet your end, All Might!"

'_**Combat me at my 100%? Then, that's easy! I just need to go beyond!'**_All Might mused in his head, his signature grin etched on his face, as he accepted this test to go beyond **(2)**. He sent a punch aimed towards the temple, but the beast despite its bulking size have an impressive speed as it dodged All Might's punch. He retaliated with a punch of its own, to which All Might parried and countered towards the same direction, this time hitting its target.

Shigaraki was fuming internally. _'There it is again! He should have been slower, weaker! But its like as if he have not received the injuries from Sensei five years ago!'_ Despite this, he still taunted the Number 1 Hero. "It's useless, All Might! Not only **Super Strength** and **Super Regeneration**, Nomu also have a **Shock Absorption**!"

Back onto the battle, the two powerhouse continued their dangerous boxing match while All Might listened intently to what Shigaraki said. Then, his decision to go beyond is correct. Since it is **Shock Absorption**, and not **Nulification**, then whatever he is fighting have a limit to what it can endure. Each punch somehow broke the crater underneath them. And the speed, the precision of each hit was top notch. All Might ducked from a punch, and then with a scream, punched Nomu on its abdomen, staggering it.

All Might took a breath, and continued his onslaught on the bio-engineered creature. His punches were rapid, precise, all aimed towards a vital spot, and each are indeed, beyond his 100% combat powers! The ground shook as each punches landed on its target, and All Might kept on going. After one final powerful punch, he decided to suplexed the enemy to the ground.

_***KABAAAAAAM!***_

The ground shook with powerful force, and a huge mushroom cloud could be seen, before revealing All Might standing victoriously, with half Nomu's upper body buried underground **(3)**. The two Villains left sweating, as what All Might have done should have been impossible. Since Nomu is All Might's match, to have its body buried underground by said match should have been impossible! To achieve such endeavour, one must be MORE POWERFUL!

"Y-You… WHAT KIND OF A CHEAT YOU USED!?"

"Calm yourself down, Shigaraki Tomura!" Kurogiri attempt to calm down his raging boss.

"TCH, BRING YOURSELF UP, AND KILL EVERYONE HERE, NOMU!" Hearing his name, the then buried Nomu, have no arisen. Its' first sight was All Might, to which it dashed madly with a crazed grin **(4)**. His punch would be block by All Might, but before it can reach into said guard, it was stopped rather effectively.

"**UBAAASHAAAAAA!" **Nomu was brought down to the ground with a powerful punch, after a sickening crunch, indicating its jaw/beak broken by the punch of **Purple Haze**.

Everyone glanced towards the water, where a raging, purple glowing Izuku is. His eyes are set on Nomu, before changing to Kurigiri and Shigaraki. It then lost its deadly glare, as the eyes are now set on his partners, with Aiba relieved at the sight of him, and also Danjuro, who have just now awake, but barely.

The Villains Duo were shocked again, as Nomu was brought down by a single punch nonetheless, and it came from the brat! Granted it was the Quirk, and not his, but the Quirk is his so it still counts! The Nomu itself is struggling to get up, while growling incoherently.

"Aiba-san, get Danjuro-san away from here, maybe to the Hero on the stairs. I trust them more than I trust these guys." Aiba do not protested the instructions she received from him, and did as she was told. As she was doing her best carrying the much bigger Danjuro, Izuku turned his glare back on. "As for you all, never think for a single moment you will not be tasting my **Purple Haze's** special deadly virus treatment."

"That punch is merely a lucky shot, brat! Do you really think you can perform the same thing twice!?"

Nomu was suddenly at his face, but it's abomination of a visage was pushed, by **Purple Haze**. The deadly Quirk sent two capsules towards the Nomu, to which it caught and break it. Izuku grinned sadistically, and All Might was not ashamed to admit that he was bothered by said grin, "Bad mistake, stupid dog."

_***PSSSSSSHHHHHHTTTTTTT!* **_

A cloud of purple mist engulfed the entire being of Nomu, and the bio-engineered creature writhed in agony, its skin melting off. Some even turned into mush already, and everyone can see all the muscles and tissue beneath its body. The creature tried its best to regenerate, but not only the virus was stronger, it is faster than it can heal too!

"FINISH HIM, **PURPLE HAZE**!"

"**UBAAASHAAAAAAAA! ARU ARU ARU ARU ARU ARU ARU ARU ARU ARU ARU ARU ARU ARUAAAAA!" Purple Haze** sent powerful and devastating punches, all aimed at the creature's head. The punches were powerful, and proved to be an agonizing ones by the satisfying meat stabbing sound. To make it even better, all the capsules that were on **Purple Haze** have now broke, to which the Quirk merely stood near the downed Nomu, to make it consume even more of the deadly virus.

The creature managed to writhe still, but it was for naught, as it died down, finally conceding its life to the virus. Said toxic was not satisfied in only claiming the life, but also every muscles, and tissues that are found inside the creature. In just a few moments, all that left of the creature was the blood surrounding, the bones that were left behind, and the ripped pants it wore beforehand.

All Might narrowed his eyes, as he have now seen the virus in person. It truly is a fearsome Quirk. Not only that, **Purple Haze**, can fight on behalf of his master, he can send a deadly virus, a virus which the country have not found an antidote for! All Might however, thought that even if they found one, it would be impossible, as the virus was really fast in consuming the flesh of a living thing.

Shigaraki and Kurogiri were silent as they bear witness of Nomu's death, and pure destruction. That Quirk Midoriya Izuku have is dangerous, much more dangerous than what they initially thought.

"Sensei, what was that purple thing just now!? What happened here?" All Might and Izuku glanced towards the sound, and found some more students. Judging by their face, the young Villain can guess who by who. Kirishima Eijirou, the one with the red hair, Bakugou Katsuki, Todoroki Shouto if the red and white hair are any indication, and lastly a student in a karate like outfit, with a tail on his back.

"D-Deku… just what was that?" Izuku nodded his head sadly at the question was asked by his formerly best friend, Bakugou Katsuki.

All Might turned towards the outnumbered Villains. **"Well, Villains, what will it be? Weren't you claiming that I would be unable to fight? Even without **Purple Mist** help, I will still emerge victorious, for a real Hero can find a way to serve justice even from a pinch spot." **

"TCH, YOU HEROES ARE INSUFFERABLE! CLAIMING TO SERVE JUSTICE, EVEN WHILE USING VIOLENCE! HYPOCRITES, THE LOTS OF YOU!" Shigaraki leaped towards All Might, with the intention to kill him.

_***BANG BANG!* **_

Two bullets struck him immediately, one on his knee, and the other on his shoulder. The blue haired Villain fell down on the ground in pain, blood pooling undernearth due to the wounds he have just taken.

"Worry not, everyone. Help has come, thanks to the help of Iida Tenya, who informed us of what happened!" A bear, mouse, white creature spoke up. Izuku smiled dimly, as he thought of how impressed Danjuro would be at the outfit of the principal Nezu.

"Tch, Kurogiri, get us out of here!" The **Warp** Quirk user did was told and enveloped them in a cocoon of darkness. Shigaraki decided to give a warning to all the Heroes, "We will come back again, and next time, you're d-"

"**UBAAASHAAAAA!" **

His words was cut off by a purple fist sending him further into the portal. Most likely, the bar where they met.

"It felt amazing to cave that bastard's face." The feeling was gone in a moment however, as he realized the situation they are now in. Lots of Pro-Heroes have surrounded them now. Something similar have happened, yes, but these were the famous ones. He can see Ectoplasm, Present Mic, Snipe, Midnight, and many other Heroes up there. Not to mention, he have seen the now cuffed Aiba and Danjuro, thanks to his Quirk's great sight.

He do not need to be a genius to know the Heroes aren't pleased with their presence here. The only thing he could do is only raise his hands into the air, signalling his own surrender, as had the rest of his team.

To make it even clear, he said out loud for everyone to hear. "I surrender."

**-End-**

**1\. ThunderCross Split Attack – The Best Form of Attack and Defence, an unblockable attack! **

**2\. Doppio/Diavolo's 'I accept this test' speech. **

**3\. In God Hand, if you defeat an enemy with a suplex, their upper half will be buried underground. **

**4\. Reference to One Punch Man's Seaking, when he ran like a maniac while screaming about monkeys. **

**A/N: So, how's it going? Sorry for the lack of update, was sick lol and the cold weather ain't helping me! Anyway, as said above, the next stand will either be Star Platinum or Moody Blues, depends on my mood, while the next update will be King Crimson, since its on the same arc. **

**Talking about the two new Stands, Izuku will play the Hero Role while having a different yet similar play to the Cannon. Small AU, but not too much, promise. **

**About other stories like Konosuba, and Shiroyasha of The Demon Slayer, well, I will try updating it as much as I can. I hope you all enjoy this chapter as usual, and any reviews will help me out to better my writing skills.**

**Silver III Jhin, Arrivederci!**


End file.
